


stress isn't good for pregnant women.

by takethiswithapinchofsalt



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethiswithapinchofsalt/pseuds/takethiswithapinchofsalt
Summary: a pregnancy oneshot where prides wife tells him shes pregnent.





	stress isn't good for pregnant women.

This was more nerve wracking than it needed to be. It’s the perfect gift,right? You come home from a three week long case, and then you hear it, “honey I’m pregnant” good enough,right? Pride wouldn’t yell,or scream, right? “Shut up” I told all those irrational thoughts, Pride loves me, he’d never hurt me.period. I stopped thinking and stood from the bed, my baby bulge looking like nothing but a bit of extra fat. I put my long silk robe on and walked to the deserted kitchen, and put on a pot of coffee. Pride hates it when I stay up for him, but what else could I do? Time flipped by like book pages, one in the morning,two in the morning, three. By three I’d gone through 4 pots of coffee, and if I had and fingernails left,I bit them off. Finally, at 3:30, the door unlocked and opened to reveal a tired pride walking in. “hey baby.” i said, walking up to him, putting my arms around him, breathing in his scent. “Darlin’ , what have i told you about waiting up for me?” he whispered in my ear, kissing the top of my head. “ i know baby, but i just had to see you.” i kissed his lips and lead the way to our room, the humid air drifting in through the cracked window.pride cashed on the bed, not bothered to change out of his clothes. I crawled in behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. “I love you.” i murmured, cuddling closer. “ i Love you too darlin’” he just barely murmured out, before I heard him slowly fall asleep  
************************************************  
The afternoon light laid on prides face,casting a golden halo on top of his messy hair. He looked so peaceful,so relaxed and at easy,unlike my mood at the time.i was anxious, I just had to tell him. He started to stir, eventually turning over to me and kissing the top of my head. “Morning” I said slowly tracing my fingers over his skin. “Morning” we laid like that for a good few moments,ones that are full of life and hope. Then I broke our peaceful Silence. “Babe, can I tell you something?” I said moving back and looking at his face. “Yes, anything.” He said, his face suddenly concerned.i breathed in and finally got up the nerve to say it, “I’m pregnant.” I said, trying to look everywhere but his eyes, suddenly ashamed for being so reckless. But it all melted away because when I looked up at pride,he was smiling bigger than before,bigger than when we first kissed,bigger than our wedding, much bigger than that. Then he kissed me, gently and full of love. “How many months?” He asked,holding me tight. “Three and a half.” I undid the front of my robe to show my slightly bigger stomach. He put his head on my stomach and said “you probably can’t hear this,but I already love you, you’ll be just as smart and strong as your mommy,won’t you?” I smiled, I wondered why I was so panicked. He got off me and kissed me again, the sage familiar feeling of his lips were like your childhood baby blanket,safe warm and never leaving. “And it’ll have the best daddy,won’t it?  
”


End file.
